Love conqures all
by avidswimmer09
Summary: The untimely story of Edward, and Bella as they go through many challenges and somehow still find the strengh to love one another. My first fanfic please give it a chance! It's better then it's review. :
1. The Answer

**The answer**

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes, and saw my love's face

"Edward, what's wrong?"

Awe, Confusion, Excitement, along with worry were all displayed across his face.

"Edward Cullen tell me right now!!!!" I said, getting terrified even more by the second

Right then my stomach decided that it wasn't holding my food down a second longer.

I quickly ran to the bathroom, and empty the contents of my stomach into the toliet.

As Edward held up my hair.

As I get up, and wash my face off, I again see the worry etched across his beautiful, godlike features.

"Tell me now Edward, or I'm going to Alice, and you know I will get it our of her one way, or another."

He finally opened his mouth, and said but two words "Follow me."

I did as I was told but I was starting to get slightly irritated at his point of dancing around my question.

I followed him back to my bedroom, and wondered why he was dragging this on.

I thought to myself, What in the heck is going on?

Finally, we reached my bedroom, and we sat on my bed.

He sat there just looking at me, and that is when I lost it.

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW!!" I shrieked at him as loudly as my voice could possibly go.

"Ok, ok, I will. Just hold your horses, and quit yelling. Save that for after I tell you."

Oh great this must be bad, I again thought to myself

"Bella remember what we did a couple of weeks ago?"

If he is referring to us having sex then yes. My thoughts deceived me, and I blushed as red as a tomato.

"I love it when you blush, and yes that is what I'm talking about." he smiled one of those dazzling smiles, and I was again lost in his glaze.

"Yeah so..." I said anxiously awaiting his answer, blusing furiously

"Well Alice had a vision." Edward said, then paused

His face displayed the worry, and confusion yet again.

"Edward please just get on with it" I pleaded tired of him beating around the bush.

"Ok, and you know I won't ever leave you, and will love you forever right?" He said, waiting for my answer.

"Oh ok now you are really scaring me. Yes I know you will always love me, as I will you. Now tell me." I said expecting the worse.

Edward looked at me and then said, "Bella...your pregnant."


	2. IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Sorry Everyone! I have lost my inspiration for this fan fiction, and can't seem to get a chapter written.

FYI: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT….MRS. MEYER DOES!!!

3 avidswimmer09


	3. Telling Charile

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight**

BELLA'S POV

"WHAT!" I shouted almost at the top of my lungs.

"How did this happen I thought you couldn't father children?" I said in a timid voice trying to calm myself down.

Edward looked worried.

Really worried.

"I have no clue Bella I really don't. That's what really scares me." Edward said pain in his voice

"It's ok, you won't leave me right?" I spoke in a very low tone, but of course his vampire ears can hear it.

Suddenly I was sitting in his lap.

He stroked my hair lightly and said, "Never. I'm hear until you order me away."

"What are we going to tell Charlie?" I mumbled, worried about his response

"The truth of course." He repiled a slight smile on his face.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" I asked unsure of the answer

"Well were going to just come out and say it. First though you are going to the hospital with me so we can check to get definite proof." Edward smirked, but yet still looked worried at the same time.

His face is what made me give in. I was hell bent on saying no, but when I saw his face I knew there was no way in hell I was getting out of the hospital.

"Ok, I'll go but on one condtion."

Edward's face displayed amusment, and yet confusment at the same time.

"What, my love?"

Ohhh! I love it when he says that. Ok back to the matter at hand.

"If I get to tell Charlie by myself." Edward tried to protest, but I shut him up quick.

"I need to tell him on my own. Aslo If he gets really mad he won't shoot me, but their's a chance he will shoot you. Even though you can't die I do not want to see you get shot."

He relacutly agreed and we got in his car and drove to the hospital.

Clarrise ran the nessary tests, and then of course confirmed that I was pregnant.

Now it seemed all to real. He had medical proof.

I am going to have a half vampire. OH MY GOD.

I then saw black spots in front of my head, and almost fainted onto the floor, but Edward caught me just in time.

"Let's get you home." I heard him say, then he quickly but quietly took my to his car.

"Bella you know you are going to have to move in eventally right?"

I shot up from my daze.

"What? Move in with you?"

Hurt registered on his face.

"No I want to move in with you but why?"

His facial features turned back into the worried look that I have come to see alot.

"Their has never been a half vampire child before. We don't know how you are going to react. Charlie, and Reanne could be at risk if you accidently developed a blood lust in the middle

of the night instead, of just a normal craving."

His lips turned into a frown as he saw the horror etched into my face.

"Oh my gosh Reanne!! She is going to kill me!!!"

"We will worry about that later. Right now we need to tell Charlie, and think up some clever excuse for a reason for you to move in with me." He said a smile across his face.

"Oh that will be easy after Charlie kicks me out." I said racking my brains trying to think up a plan on how to tell him.

"He will not kick you out he loves you." Edward argued

"I'm 18 he can kick me out if he wants too, and he might not love me after this." I said tears in my eyes, or so I thought.

I was crying, but no tears were coming out.

"And that is why you need to move it with me." Edwards stated looking at me in awe.

We then pulled up to my house.

"Edward wait in my room why I tell him." He left w/o a word, noting the police car in the driveway.

I walked to the door...this is it.

"Dad?" I called, wondering where he was at.

Then I saw him. Sitting at the TV.

Watching a football game no doubt.

"Hey Dad...?"

"Yeah Honey?" He answered his eyes never leaving the TV.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah what is it Honey?"

His eyes permently glued to the TV screen.

"I'm...pregnant...with Edward's baby...and I'm moving in with him this weekend."

I finally studdered out.

"Wow honey that's nic...WHAT!!!!" He yelled jumping up from his spot in front of the TV.

"You heard me. Dad don't be mad, please. Forgive me, and don't be mad at Edward, instead be mad at me. It's his fault as much as mine. I will leave if you wish. I will move my stuff to

Edward's this weekend."

"Honey...why...now?" He said then cont. "I respect your descion to move out. I know you want to be near Edward cause he is the father. Why did you dig yourself into this hole? What about college? Why? I am dissapointed in you Isabella. I need time to think this over can you leave me to my thoughts please?"

He tried to smile, but it turned into the frown.

I tried not to cry as I went up to my room.

I failed.

Wow what have I got myself into???

**What do you guys think???? Any thoughts? Suggesstions?? Please Review!!!!**


End file.
